


Holiday Spirit

by Desbelleschoses



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Gen, Non-Massacre AU, Snowball Fight, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desbelleschoses/pseuds/Desbelleschoses
Summary: A fun little Christmas fic!Naruto and Sakura come by the Uchiha house on Christmas. Never show up to a snowball fight without the sharingan!





	Holiday Spirit

“Coming!” A voice called from the other side of the door. It opened to reveal Shisui, who was clad in an extremely colorful Christmas sweater, which, as Sasuke had eloquently put it ‘looked like it was shit out by a rainbow.’ His dark, curly hair poked out at odd angles from beneath a red Santa hat, and a candy cane stuck out of the corner of his mouth. He beamed down at the genin on the porch. “Sasuke!” he hollered back into the house, “Your little friends are here!” He stood to the side, making a sweeping gesture with his arm. “Come on in, guys.”

“Thanks, Shisui!” Naruto’s voice was just a bit too loud. He walked through the entryway, followed by Sakura, who gave the older Uchiha a smile in greeting. Shisui tried not to laugh when she immediately began looking for his little cousin. He ushered the kids into the living room.

Mikoto looked up from the book her youngest son had gifted her and smiled. “Merry Christmas, you two.”

“Same to you, Auntie,” Naruto grinned. 

“Itachi, get Sasuke,” Fugaku muttered from his seat on the couch beside his wife.

Itachi looked at his father over the top of his reading glasses. Atop his head was a band with plush reindeer antlers attached, and his sweater seemed to be Shisui’s twin. His indifferent expression was drowned out by his uncharacteristically loud appearance. “Shisui just called him,” he protested, unwilling to give up the large, plush chair beside the tree. 

“Sasuke!” Shisui shouted, as loud as he possibly could.

“I’m coming! Dammit!”

“No yelling in the house,” Fugaku scolded, narrowing his eyes at Shisui.

“Sorry, Uncle,” he apologized in a tone that said he wasn’t actually sorry. He threw himself down onto the chair beside Itachi, landing half on top of him. The younger Uchiha rolled up the scroll he was reading and gave his companion a harsh swat on the thigh for his effort. “Ow! The hell, ‘Tachi?”

“I’m working. You’re making that difficult.”

“It’s Christmas! You can’t work on Christmas!”

“Stop being loud.”

Shisui managed to wrangle the scroll out of Itachi’s hands and tossed it blindly. Naruto caught it, looking down at his hands in confusion. 

“Give me the scroll, Naruto.” Itachi tried to lift himself up from the chair, but Shisui caught him around the torso and pulled him back down.

“Run, kid!”

Fugaku stifled a groan and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Anyone below the age of twenty is going to go outside. Now.”

“Joke’s on you, Uncle. I turned twenty this year, remember?” Shisui prodded.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. “Twenty-one, then. Out.”

Sasuke appeared from the hallway. Shisui pouted dramatically, complaining, “Where’s your sweater?”

“Out.”

Itachi was the first to obey, well aware of his father’s wrath. As he walked by, he took his scroll from Naruto, who didn’t resist. Something in his body language alerted Shisui, who chased after him, insisting, “C’mon, I was just kidding around. You’re not really pissed, are you, ‘Tachi?”

“Kiss-ass,” Sasuke grumbled, glaring at his cousin’s back. He spared a glance at Sakura and Naruto before jerking his head toward the door. “Come on.” Upon stepping outside, he rolled his eyes when he saw Shisui draped over Itachi’s shoulders from behind, poking him in the cheek as he did his best to get his attention.

“Holidays are supposed to be spent with loved ones!” Shisui insisted. “The ANBU can wait a day.”

“If you’d let me finish my work, you could have my undivided attention when I’m done.”

“Fuck off, Shisui,” Sasuke snapped. “Why are you even here?”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t talk to cousins who don’t wear the sweaters I painstakingly searched for.” Shisui looked over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue.

“I dunno, Sasuke. Rainbow might just be your color,” Naruto snickered. 

“See? Naruto gets it.”

“Then he can wear it.”

“I mean, I’m down.”  
“No, you’re not.” Sakura smacked Naruto upside the head.

“God, Itachi, why do you put up with this crap?!”

Without looking at his little brother, Itachi responded, “It’s easier this way.” After a brief pause, he added, “You’ll understand when you’re older.”

“I don’t think I will.” Sasuke glared at Shisui. His cousin let go of Itachi and turned to face him, a dangerous look in his eyes. With a quick hand sign, Shisui disappeared. Shit. The next thing he knew, his back was freezing. Sasuke scrambled to shake the snow out of the back of his shirt. “Asshole!” He bent down to scoop snow into his hands and packed it. “I’ll get you for that!” He threw the snowball, but Shisui flickered away. This left Itachi exposed. Sasuke could only watch as it hit his older brother in the back of the head. From a few feet to the side, Shisui made an ‘ooooo’ sound.

Itachi turned to look at his little brother, tucking the scroll away into the interior of his coat. “Sasuke, I’m disappointed in you.” Itachi crouched down and packed snow between his gloved hands. When he stood up, he added, “You should be quicker than that, by now.” His eyes spun red, and the corner of his lips quirked up into a grin. He let the snowball fly, catching his baby brother right in the face. Sasuke fell back into the snow. 

Sasuke scrambled to his feet, eyes glowing the same red as his brother’s. Before he could go much further, he was caught by another snowball. This one came from his left. Shisui stood aside, sharingan active, tossing another snowball up into the air with a shit-eating grin. That was it. Sasuke scowled and formed another snowball. “You’ll pay for that!”

The barrage of snowballs that flew across the yard was far too fast for either Naruto or Sakura to keep up, but they tried valiantly. They were simply no match for the sharingan. Between Shisui’s teleportation and Itachi’s agility, the pair were nearly impossible to hit. The genin, however, were thoroughly beaten into submission. 

“Uncle!” Naruto cried, covering his head with his arms. Shisui still pelted him with a large snowball for good measure. Sakura had taken refuge on the porch, beside an open screen door. None of them would earn Mikoto’s wrath by getting snow inside the house. Sasuke lay face-down in the snow, and Itachi sat on his back, watching his cousin take down Naruto.

“Get off, Itachi!”

“What do you say?”

“Fuck you.”

“That’s not nice.”

“Fine! Uncle! Fuck!”

Itachi stood up and offered his brother his hand. “I need to have a talk with Kakashi about the language he uses around you three.”

“I can’t believe we got our asses kicked by Santa and Rudolph,” Naruto grumbled as he brushed himself off.

“Maybe next year, kid,” Shisui laughed as he helped him to his feet. 

“What did you do to my genin?” Kakashi’s voice could be heard from the gate, where he stood with his hands in his pockets. The lower half of his face was covered by a large, knit scarf. 

“Cheating!” Naruto accused, more confident with his sensei there.

Kakashi chuckled and let himself in. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Shisui and Itachi. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“Aren’t they great?” Shisui grinned.

“You look like a rainbow shit you out.” 

“You’re jealous.”

The grey-haired man shrugged. “I’m not one to wear my, ahem, preference on my sleeve,” he quipped, and the joke went right over his team’s heads.

“What are you doing here, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura had finally come out of her refuge.

“I was on my way to my own Christmas gathering when I heard Sasuke swearing up a storm.” He looked disapprovingly at his black-haired student.

“Who's the present for?” Naruto inquired.

“It's not for you three, if that's what you're thinking. I give you enough of my precious time as it is.” Kakashi turned to Shisui and Itachi. “You'll be by later, right?”

“We will,” Itachi assured him. “It won't start for another few hours.”

“Wait,” Naruto interjected, “Kakashi-sensei’s going to be early?!”

All three genin looked at him in disbelief.

“I can be on time, you know.”

“Then why aren't you?!” Sakura demanded. 

“You're not high enough on his list of priorities,” Shisui snickered. 

“How high are we, then?”

Kakashi counted on his fingers. “Five.”

“I guess that's not terrible,” Naruto allowed.

“Can we come with you, Kakashi-sensei?” Sakura pled. 

“Sorry, guys. Not this time. It’s an ANBU thing.”

“Then how come Shisui gets to go?” Naruto protested.

The Uchiha in question draped an arm around Itachi’s shoulders and held up two fingers in a peace-sign. “Plus-one.”

“Forget it. If they want to treat us like kids, fine,” Sasuke growled, narrowing his eyes at the offending adults.

Mikoto’s voice sang out from the porch. “Anybody want hot cocoa?”

“Me!” Naruto shot a hand into the air and rushed over, only proving Sasuke’s point. Trying to look nonchalant about the situation, Sasuke crossed his arms and followed, with Sakura trailing behind.

Itachi glanced to his left before smiling almost imperceptibly. “Go on, then.”

“Wait for me, Auntie!” Shisui called, taking off after the genin. 

“Well, I guess a cup couldn’t hurt,” Kakashi shrugged, doing his best to disguise his desire for the warm beverage.

“What about Tenzo?” Itachi asked with a knowing look.

“It’s fine. I’m three hours early, after all.”


End file.
